Remember Me
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Lithuania is newly independent, but his struggle for freedom is not over.  Nyotalia, that means female Russia, male Lithuania .


Commission for Sunflowersbloom

* * *

><p>l<p>

l

Nothing was sacred anymore.

Not friendship and not alliances. Everything that became big must fall, that was the rule of things. It was so sad that each time it did, the poetic justice couldn't even be appreciated. There was too much to do to waste time being bitter, or enjoying your previous oppressor's troubles. It had been a very long time, but losing an empire wasn't something you could ever forget. And watching _her _crumble had crushed a part of them both. And so Toris had decided to take matters into his own hands with his home. He wasn't a workaholic or anything, but it kept his mind off of things.

Toris started with where he lived. Renovations he did by hand, replacing window shudders and old dusty furniture. He swept the floors, cleared the cobwebs, and repainted the front door. He didn't have a lot of money to spend, and so all in all his house remained relatively the same. Medium, old fashioned, and once again filled with his presence. His children didn't have time to find comfort in this however.

Soviet Russia, Ivanna and her children, had decided that since the war was over they would rush right in to reclaim their lost empire. Right out of that large, cold house, Toris had been put right back on the battlefield. Surprisingly there were a lot of Ludwig's children who were willing to help his own, and together they prevented the Soviets from reaching his temporary capitol of Kaunas. That's about when the Polish came, Felicia and her children. At first he was delighted to see her, but something had been off. Felicia had given Toris a tense smile and a short wave, avoiding him as much as possible. He'd thought it strange at the time. After so long apart, that was how she was going to be? He'd discover the truth soon after.

Not two years after his independence, Toris was struck with a devastating blow. Felicia's children had staked a claim on his own territory—it had _always _been his! Vilnius and the area around it, equal to about 25% of his house. Because of this there was a section of Toris' home in which he could not go. Oh Felicia said he could come and visit _Wilno _whenever he liked, when she was finished fighting Ivanna at least. But Toris had taken measures to prevent this, even from himself. There was an old door with an ornate brass handle situated at the end of the hall. Toris boarded it up himself, as if pulling out his own heart. Each hammer of another nail was a stab in his chest, but he couldn't stop until it was done. And when he was finished, he could barely see the door at all. He wasn't strong enough to resist temptation otherwise.

Desperate, he had advised his children to meet with Ivanna's as asked. They would recognize Lithuania's independence, and all the territory with it. No one _else _was helping, not that he expected an army in his defense. Felicia's home had been off of the map for so long, perhaps everyone felt sorry for her. But expanding her own house at the cost of her old friend's? That was some 'Hello, great to see you!' Toris had left one controlling woman and fallen right into the next. Oh, and Ivanna…

Ivanna had called him of course. Not that he knew it was _her, _but every time the phone would ring he would jump. It was all that he could do to cover his ears and wait for that shrill ringing to stop. His brothers were too busy to call, and no one else wanted to help him. Felicia would just come over in person, and pound on his door as he sat with his back to it, fingers tangled into his hair. '_Come on Toris, let me in! Why don't you just come home with me, we'll go to Wilno! I heard you signed a treaty with __**her **__Toris! Why would you do that to me_?'

Why? _Why_? It wasn't because he wanted to, he _had _to. Things hadn't been very pleasant with Ivanna in the end. Not that he had expected a fall to go smoothly, but his dear Russian had really gotten the raw deal. A weak monarchy, a false prophet, and one too many wars. In times of trouble, rebellion always seemed like the easy way out. And so the Great War had ended early for Ivanna, with a civil one. Almost every nation knew exactly what a civil war felt like. You hated yourself more than anything else in this world. You hated your children too, begging them to make up their minds before you split in two. And everything was your fault somehow, and everyone was against you. A civil war was danger, your moment of weakness. And it had happened just like that.

Toris could feel Ivanna's short and broken nails even now, digging in to his arm as she accused him of betraying her and pleaded with him not to leave within the same breath. Ivanna was not weak, she was a powerful woman—one of the most powerful nations on earth. And yet at times she could seem every bit as fragile as a human woman in the midst of any time of great need. And the memory of all those nights that he held her body tightly against his own had burned themselves into his mind. He'd lay awake and watch her platinum hair shimmer around her in the light of the moon coming in through the window. Like freshly fallen snow it lay light as a feather about her head and shoulders. Ivory skin, smooth and soft, the slow rise and fall of that ample chest as she breathed… Sometimes it seemed she was only at peace when she was sleeping.

It was easy to think of such things now, even though he knew he shouldn't. But he didn't want to remember her at her worst, not when he _knew _what it was like! Toris wasn't a saint; he had his bitterness and his anger. He tried very hard to be a good person, but it wasn't very easy. Right now, he hated everyone else just as much as he hated his own weakness. Like a coward, he wouldn't fight Felicia. He hid inside, remained at a stalemate. He and his children had claimed neutrality along with the signing of the treaty with Soviet Russia, laying down arms against the still fighting nations of Poland and Russia. They were right in his back yard, and yet he did nothing. _Weak._

He could hear the gunshots, he would press his ear against that boarded up door in his house and listen. He'd clawed at the wood until his nails nearly bled, grit his teeth until his head hurt, but he couldn't take down those boards. The _women _were fighting while the man stayed at home. And this was the first taste of _freedom _he'd had in roughly 123 years? It was a divine comedy, his own personal hell. Felicia had become enraged when she discovered the treaty. Ivanna was allowed wherever she liked, yet Felicia was now stopped from coming to Toris' door. The Lithuanians would arrest any Pole they found and take them back to the boarder of their lands. It wasn't a _personal _slight, but Felicia thought it was.

Today, everything seemed to be quiet. Toris went about his daily routine as normal, jumping at any sound which might have meant they had started up again. About midday like this, he was pulling things off of the fireplace mantle in the living room to clean the top of it when there was a loud knock on his door. Dropping the small brass bust from his hands in surprise, he winced at the loud _thump _that it gave. Holding his breath, he waited for that familiar voice. It had to be Felicia, right? She'd slipped past the border guards and made it here somehow. The door was locked tight, along with all the windows, so there was no way she was getting in. But the voice which called out as most definitely _not _Felicia's.

"Toris~!" It called out, a sing-song kind of fondness. Toris felt his shoulders tense, glancing towards the foyer but not making any moves towards it. "Toris, I heard you in there! Shall I just use my key? I really rather you let me inside on your own…" When he remained quiet, there was a jiggle of the door handle, and a click as the lock opened. Toris broke free from his temporary shock, racing for the door. Just as it began to open he took a hold of it, pulling it open quickly. Ivanna stood with her violet eyes a little wide, though she smiled quickly. Her long tanned coat was perfect for her figure, modified by hand of course. Snug across her ample chest, a large C at best, but hanging straight to her hips—she was a little self-conscious about her middle. Long blond hair was left free, mussed and a little tangled as it was. Her coat its self was a bit dirty here and there, tattered a bit on the end. He swore there was even a bloodstain on the lower right hem. Swallowing, he opened the door wider and stood aside.

"You know you're free to enter…" he said quietly.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it." Ivanna tilted her head to the side a little, a lock of hair slipping over her shoulder. Toris swallowed.

"Come in, please." He said politely. Ivanna giggled a little, her boots clacking on the hardwood floors of his foyer as she entered.

"Relax a little, _dorogoy, _I'm here on official business." Toris closed the door behind her as she began to undo her coat. Sliding it from her shoulders, Toris caught it as it fell off. "Ah, quick as ever!" She teased with another giggle. He hung it up by his door, glancing over to her. Ivanna was serious about war if not anything else. She wore the BDUs of her children, green top that like her coat accented her chest—the only part of her body that she was proud of. Glancing down however, he took that back. A loose and pleated green skirt barely reached mid-thigh, and her brown boots went to mid-calf. She was a little taller than Toris without them, but with the thick heels on them she was a good two inches taller. And _oh _how gorgeous those legs were. Supple thighs and strong calves, well built but still very feminine.

"Should we move to my office then? It was the first thing that I renovated, so it's operational." Toris motioned with his hand, and Ivanna only gave a nod. Toris himself was dressed rather casually. A worn pair of slacks and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to spare them from dust and dirt as much as possible, his feet bare and hair tied back. He himself was clean at least! The door to his personal office creaked as it opened, and he blushed a little as Ivanna passed him. Two old couches with a table between them, a few bookshelves and of course his desk. There was a window behind it through which the sun shone, lighting that clean and yet not shiny surface. It was a solid but antique desk, one he'd had for ages, the lacquer long gone. Ivanna went for that desk, fingers running over an ink stain.

"You said you were here on business? Has there been a change?" Toris asked, frowning a little as he approached the desk, rounding the side opposite the Russian nation. He came to stand in front of the window, looking out. Raising his hand, he placed his palm on the surface, which was warmed by the sun. Ivanna gave a small sigh, leaning back against the desk with her hands behind her. Toris could see her reflection clearly, and he felt his face heat up a little as the position caused her chest to become quite prominent. Or rather, even _more _prominent. It really had been a while since they'd met in his house, not even when the treaty had been signed.

"It's not good _dorogoy,_" Ivanna began with a soft tone, almost comforting. "My children are considering pulling out of Vilnius completely."

"They've already started retreating haven't they? That's why Felicia's children were able to capture it." Toris closed his eyes.

"You think I _wanted _to surrender your heart?" Ivanna's voice was a little bitter now. Toris opened his eyes, looking to her reflection again. He shuddered a little at the intensity of her stare.

"Of course not. You wanted to make me a part of you again. I know you tried to sway my government to become Communist." At this Ivanna smiled a little.

"I missed you. I wanted to be able to protect you again?"

"Do you know how _humiliating _it is for me? To be protected by a woman. Superior nation or not… It's a bit demeaning." Ivanna giggled, and Toris felt his irritation rise. She didn't answer him on this, instead standing from the desk to move close to him, reaching out to place her hand over his own on the window. Her fingers slid between Toris'.

"_Moy malenkoy dorogoy volk_…What have you done to your precious fingers?" She murmured, and he could feel her breath brush the side of his neck where his hair swayed, tickling his ear. Green eyes moved to his own hand. The nails were short, dried blood under a few of them.

"Renovating is hard work." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what had caused the damage. Ivanna wasn't fooled, and she lifted her hand. Those long fingers wound around his wrist then, pulling his hand from the window slowly. Toris turned halfway towards her as she lifted it towards her pale pink lips. She kissed each finger gently, starting at his thumb and ending with his index finger. When she reached that one her tongue slipped past her full lips and ran over the tip of it before she gave it a small suck. Face flushing red, he pulled his hand away quickly. "Wh-what are you doing Ivanna?" He muttered, frowning. "I thought you were here for business." Toris turned his back to the window now, facing her fully.

"I didn't lie, unlike you. Business is over now, Toris. _I've missed you._" Ivanna's brows furrowed, those long-lashed violet eyes falling half-lidded. She wore no makeup of course, and yet still she was stunningly seductive. "Tell me you haven't missed me." Her hands went for his pants, and he stopped her by snatching her wrists. "Tell me and I'll stop." Ivanna pressed forward, pinning the shorter nation between the tall window and herself. Her soft chest pressed against his own, and his breath caught when their hips touched. "Don't lie to me, Toris." Ivanna's breath ghosted over his lips, her own cheeks pink with a blush.

Oh, no. No, no, no! Toris' heart was racing like a trapped animal. Russia's animal may be a bear, but Ivanna was as cunning as an arctic fox. Her knee slid between his own, her thigh easily brushing his groin. Other nations often envied him for his 'relationship' with Ivanna, but they had no idea how much he had also suffered. Oh but this, this was _never _suffering. More often than not, Ivanna was more than content to let Toris take charge for sex. She was taunting him even now, goading him into action. And he was helpless against her methods. "_I want you._" He breathed.

"_Then take me._" Lips brushed the ones under them, and Ivanna smiled. Toris' hands raised, fingers sliding up into Ivanna's hair to pull her down into the kiss she'd been so cruelly denying him. Lips met hard, parting for their tongues to meet in the middle. His back arched to press them together completely, and both nations gave a groan into the kiss. Their bodies were so used to this; it was like breathing again after being so denied. Even the feel of that slick tongue against his own was electrifying. Toris pressed harder, and Ivanna obligingly stepped back. A few more steps and her hips hit the desk. Breaking the kiss for air, Ivanna's smile was wide, lips parted, a few strands of her hair clinging to her lower lip. Toris brushed it out of the way, and Ivanna hopped up to sit on the edge of the desk.

Ivanna's hands grasped a hold of Toris' hips, jerking him up against her so that her legs could wrap around them. Toris' hands went for her shirt, flawlessly unbuttoning it without even pausing. You could call it something of an acquired skill. Ivanna leaned back on her hands again as Toris finished this task, brushing it off over her shoulders. It stayed on for now, and Toris' fingers slipped under the top of those cream-colored satin cups. It was easy to tug them down and over those full breasts, and Ivanna gave the most delightful giggle, low and a little breathy this time. Now, Toris had to be careful here. He could either handle those sensitive breasts or he could grasp her hips, but her sides were off-limits.

Toris chose her breasts, and Ivanna gave a small shudder as he slid his fingers over the sides, brushing his thumb over the left's nipple as he bent to flick his tongue over the right. "_Aah, Toris…_" She breathed, her hands rising to slide into his hair, nails brushing his scalp lightly. He felt the weight of them in his hands, heavy and soft, and oh how he'd missed that as well. Giving the right a soft suck, he ground his hips against her, listening to her voice shudder as she groaned softly. Her thighs were tense against his sides as she encouraged this by pressing her heels into the backs of his thighs under his ass. "_Ah da, da Toris. Mm, da, moy malenkoy volk_!"

Toris rubbed the left nipple in slow circles as he felt it harden under his touch, feeling her chest shift with each deep breath that Ivanna took. She gave a small whine as his mouth switched to that now quite sensitive left one, thumb rolling over the right instead. The air cooled the saliva there, and it didn't take long for it to become as hard as it was going to get. "_Hurry, hurry dorogoy_!" Ivanna pleaded, and Toris marveled over how deep that normally soft voice could get when she was unhinged like this. And his own body was in agreement with hurrying, quite hard and straining against the cruel confines of his pants. He gently released those heavy breasts, though his lowering hands were stopped as Ivanna swiftly released her hold on his hair to block them.

Ivanna smiled as she touched the front of his pants, undoing the single button with as much grace as he had her shirt. The zipper was next, and her hand plunged below the band of his undergarments. Toris' eyes closed as that palm pressed against his aching arousal. Ivanna grinned as she leaned in close, lips meeting Toris' neck. Her lips were warm and wet as she kissed him there, palm slowly rubbing up and down the length of that sensitive member. Toris was shuddering under the attention, giving a hiss when Ivanna's lips sealed to suck mercilessly on his neck, raising a mark swiftly. Just like her, leaving her mark wherever she went… He didn't mind to much as he pretended to, hands moving to her bare shoulders but not pushing her away. "_Please,_" Toris groaned. "_Ivanna, I want you. I need you…_!" Ivanna released his neck, her tongue brushing over the sensitive purple-red mark she'd raised.

"_More than Felicia_?" Ivanna demanded suddenly. Toris was surprised.

"_Wh—what_?" He groaned in frustration. Why was she bringing the Pole up _now_? "_Ow_!" He winced as is neck was bitten. But her fingers were wrapping around his generous erection within the strict confines of his pants, stroking him eagerly.

"_Say it._" She hissed.

"_I-I want you more than Felicia! I only need __**you**__, mano meile_!" Toris' voice was low and husky. Ivanna gave a shudder; he could feel it in her shoulders. And she relented then, pulling back to release him completely. Her hands went to Toris' hips next, pushing his pants and boxers from them. Once they had passed that obstacle they had no trouble falling to his ankles. Ivanna leaned back again, smiling in expectation. Toris' hands slid up along the outside of those smooth, toned thighs. They stopped at her panties, fingers looping under them. He pulled them off of her round hips, tugging them carefully out from under her shapely backside. Moving back to side them down her long legs seemed to take forever, and he slid them from her boots to drop them to the floor. Skirt hiked up about her waist, Toris felt a shock of arousal pass through him at even the sight of that delicate pink sex between those spread thighs. He moved back in, right hand out to touch there, but he found his wrist grasped.

"_No, now._" Ivanna directed, and Toris was a little disappointed. However his body was all too ready to continue, so he resisted protesting this plea. This time Ivanna spread her sweat-slick thighs a little, and Toris unbuttoned his own shirt in swift anticipation. It slid from his shoulders in moments to hit the floor with a plop. Ivanna bit her lower lip a little as Toris moved up, though they swiftly parted as he slid into her. "_Aaah,_" She gave a higher cry of delight, wrapping her legs around him again as she leaned back to stay situated on the desk. She wanted to wrap her arms about his shoulders, but it might upset that balance.

And once their hips touched, both of Toris' hands on those hips so that his fingers indented the flesh there a little, they had a brief moment of uninterrupted eye contact. It was unspoken—they'd both missed this, and no true feelings between them had changed. Ivanna's heels were back though, giving Toris a little press just under his now naked backside. Toris didn't need any more of a hint, and he pulled his hips back. Ivanna gave another little cry of bliss at the first thrust, and Toris gasped. His pace began just as they were both quite used to; quick and deep, Toris holding nothing back. Maybe he would have held back a little if it hadn't been a while. Ivanna's breasts shifted with every thrust, a little bounce that was rather hard to ignore in favor of her wonderful expression—but Toris had gotten rather good at giving only quick glances that wouldn't offend her. '_I'm not an object_!' She'd protested in their first times together. And he'd _never _wanted her to feel that way.

Voices filled the small office; Ivanna's easily overshadowing Toris' almost completely. Her right hand left the surface of the desk to grasp Toris' shoulder with one damp palm, nails biting into soft flesh at once. Toris bit his lower lip as he felt that familiar sting, loving every bit of it. Something he could hold on to for a while after this, like the mark on his neck. Ivanna gave a bit louder of a cry as Toris managed to hit just right on one upwards thrust. Her hand found a different purchase, nails biting all over again as he repeated this motion, again and again. This position actually made it easier for him, though they'd discovered that some time ago too.

"_Ah, HA, d-da Toris_!" She cried without reservation—who could possibly hear them in this empty house? But Toris wasn't satisfied with just this. His left hand on her hip and hers on the desk could keep them from sliding, but his right lifted up. Fingers bypassed her stomach, starting at her navel and sliding downwards. Ivanna gave a smile, licking her lips swiftly in anticipation. His thumb slid down to where their bodies were joined, sliding up just a little. Within a few seconds he'd found the right place, that hard little nub there. Both of her most sensitive spots exploited, Ivanna's voice rose even higher, her cries coming just a second or so apart. And finally she threw her head back in bliss, crying out her lover's name without reservation or shame. Her nails gave quite the stinging scratch, and Toris knew they'd broken skin.

Even her thighs shuddered as Toris continued to stimulate her for a few moments, his own climax approaching rapidly. It seemed that just as her own orgasm died down, his own began. "_Ivanna…_!" He groaned, though he dared not close his eyes and miss a moment of her pleased, joyous smile as he came inside of her with shorter, uneven thrusts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toris had offered her a shower, but Ivanna politely refused. She could make it back to base in time to change. Besides, she wanted to hold on to the scent of Toris on her skin for as long as possible. She'd tried to stay away, to give him the space he so desired. She'd fought for him, fought to _obtain _him again, but she had failed. In desperation, she had to make sure that he remembered her. She wanted to leave her every mark on Toris, reinforce his feelings for her… before it was too late. She feared Felicia's advances on her lover… or was he now her ex?

It didn't matter. Men still loved their exes sometimes didn't they? They longed after them, still had sex with them. Men were generally petty creatures, but not her Toris… He'd been so loyal to her. She hadn't trained him; he'd been attentive from the beginning. She'd never had anyone like Toris before. Once her white knight, he'd been relative easy to break in. A knight indeed, he was so chaste and honorable in the beginning. But Ivanna had slowly brought out his more honest side. She never felt more loved, more accepted as when she was in his arms.

She had lost his metaphorical heart, but she would _not _lose his real one.


End file.
